Civil War in Louisiana!
by FBFan
Summary: The civil war from dear Louisa's point of view. Historical Fic, OC's used. Read and Review people!


Hello! This is just something I thought up…

I'll be using Louisa-the state of Louisiana, who is around 12 at the time. She has light dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. She is somewhat small for her age. If anyone wonders why she's little, I say it's because she wasn't very industrialized, in comparison to the rest of the states.

There will also be New York, Ryker, a 16 year old. He looks a lot like the Netherlands, with spiky brown hair and green eyes, though he leaves his hair down. He is strong and tall, and looks older than he actually is.

Massachusetts, Nathan, will also be in this chapter. He has messy blond hair, and blue eyes. He's around 15.

_Louisiana, (1861-May 1862)_

_January 26_

Louisa paced back and forth in the halls of the conference building of Baton Rouge. She knew her new boss was angry with the main government, and that she might break off soon, just as South Carolina, Mississippi, Georgia, Florida, and Alabama had already done…

She was worried. It had been pounded into her head several times from her bosses that slavery was vital to her economy; that it and she would collapse without it. But she had several friends among the African Americans of the state, as it was they who taught her voodoo, taught her different ways of cooking, had taught her songs and dances. They were people too…

Her boss, Thomas Moore, had ordered that weapons must be stockpiled as soon as possible earlier this month. The meeting to vote on succession was going on right at that moment. She felt both eager and reluctant. Siblings she got along well with were on both sides, along with America, her guardian.

Lately though, she had been feeling closer to some of the other southern states. Maybe breaking off was for the best.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall sprung open. Several men filed out, smirks playing on the lips of more than a few. A tall, bearded man stopped before her. She looked up at her boss, knowing the answer to her question before she asked it. "Yes siree, we're joining the confederates. Better prepare for war now, Louisa. It's 'a comin.'" "Yes sir!" responded Louisa, nodding her head. She'd better go meet with the others soon to discuss battle tactics.

_?_

"So, ya'll think you're ready for this?" The American Doppelganger asked, eyes narrowed as he looked down the table. Louisa eyed Shep Jones, who looked so like America, but acted very different. More states had joined, and they sat around a war table.

"Ah haven't heard back yet from Misso'ri, Kentucky, Del'ware, or M'ryland yet about my inv'tation to join us. 'Ginia, you heard from your lil broth'r yet?" He shot the question at Elizabeth Jones. "No, I haven't, but I don't think he'll join us. He takes after those damn Yankees." "Mm, I wouldn't worry about it. Still time, and e'en if they don't we still got a pretty good fighting force." His lips curled upward in a grin.

"Louisa!" Said girl jumped a bit at the sudden outburst. She quickly looked over at the leader. "Yes?" Shep narrowed his eyes at her again. "Make sure your p'rts is well protected. The Mississippi's vital to our trade ro'te. If we lose it, or New Orle'ns, we stand a big ch'nce of losing this war." "Yes, sir! I got Fort Jackson 'nd Fort St. Phillip as protection, sir!"

"Good. Stay on your toes, n'w, and it ain't a bad idea for you to stay in New Orle'ns for the time. Alright, the meeting's adj'urned, return to 'ur states!"

_May 1861_

Louisa was unwell. She was having dizzy spells and eating less. _It's prob'bly the damn blockade. I can't get any trade through, off the Mississ'ppi or the Gulf! What'm I gonna do? My bosses told me that aboliti'n would destroy my economy…well this is too, it's just slower. This mayn't have been a good idea, but it ain't like I can do anything now. Jus' work harder, I guess…_

_October 1861 Battle of Head Passes_

The ships' battle was too far way to make out clearly, but she figured they were doing well. Her 'mosquito fleet' seemed to be doing its job of hassling the union ships of the blockade. She squinted suddenly and peered harder. Where they? Yes! Yes, the Union ships were fleeing, moving away! She clapped her hands. Wait until Shep and Mississippi hear about this!

She would learn later that the battle had been bloodless, which she was grateful for. It was only a few days later that more ships came to replace the ones that had fled. It was later said by an Admiral that, "Put this matter in any light you may, it is the most ridiculous affair that ever took place in the American Navy."

_?_

Louisiana listened as Moore told her of some soldiers that were doing surprisingly well. They'd been nicknamed the 'Louisiana Tigers' because of their wild ways and fierceness in battle, which impressed and terrified union and confederate people alike. Tigers…I should remember that! Louisiana smiled as she looked over another war report.

Big Time Skip because nothing really of importance happens in Louisiana

_April 28, 1862_

How could everything have gone wrong so quickly? How did everything just collapse? Fourteen ships, _fourteen,_ sailed unopposed between the two forts that were supposed to protect her city, coming swiftly up the channel to invade. The biggest city, the Jewel of the South, had fallen to the union. One of her forts, and all of the ships in the harbor had not even fought, because of mutiny and cowardice shown by her soldiers. Admiral Lovell and his 3,000 soldiers just left the city.

They messaged the leaders, including Virginia and Shep, on the situation, telling them that the city was lost and the soldiers should probably be sent elsewhere.

She leaned her head back onto the wall, sitting in an alleyway a little ways away from the levees. Her mind kept reminding her that if she didn't move, she was a sitting duck, an easy capture just like her city. But she simply couldn't seem to stand, to make them take her far from the place so close to the union fleet.

The smell of smoke was everywhere, with all the warehouses and cotton burning. Anything of use to the union fleet was burning or thrown in the river. She buried her head in her arms again, tears running down her face, and onto the sleeves of her light grey uniform.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there until a voice grabbed her attention. "Hey." Her head quickly whipped up, her eyes taking in the tall young man with messy, spiky brown hair, green eyes, and a perpetual frown in a blue union uniform. A chill went through her.

Springing up, she tried to dodge past him, only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown over his shoulder. He gave her back a pat. "Is that really the way to greet one of your estranged brothers, Louisa?" He asked as he began to head toward the ships, ignoring the looks and shouts he got from passerby.

"N-New York…"

"You know I prefer Ryker."

"W-What's gonna happen t' me?"

"Mm, not sure yet. Alfred said that if any of us caught up with any of you rebels to keep you with us though, so I guess you'll be staying with me for a couple days. Massachusetts is coming to watch you then."

Ryker drew closer to a ship, the _USS Cayuga_, and a man comes out to greet him. "Ah, Ryker. So you found the girl then. These citizens sure are spirited. Took down the flag and ripped it up just after I put it up over the Mint, and Mayor Monroe refuses to surrender still."

"Hm. Thank you, Captain Bailey. You've done a good job taking the city. I leave it up to you to decide what's next. I'm going to situate Louisiana in my quarters."

Ryker walks down and descends into his own room. It's incredibly small, but private, with an attached, miniature bathroom. He sets Louisa down, after making sure the door is closed and locked. He opens a clothes locker, drawing out a green dress.

"Put this on. I won't have you wearing that around me." He says with a slight glare.

"But Ryker! I…" Louisa catches his look and surrenders immediately. He turns around to face the door and she changes into the dress in the cramped space. New York takes her clothes and says, "I'll be back later." And leaves before she gets the chance to ask him where he got the clothes. The dress is comfortable, but a little loose. She hears the door lock as he leaves, and knows there is no way she can escape, as there are no windows.

Two painfully awkward days pass. Ryker rarely speaks, and he smokes often when he is in the space, though he is often out.

_May 1 1862_

She passes hands, from New York to Massachusetts quietly. Nathan comes with a man, Benjamin Butler, who will take control of the city now. Ryker and his men will continue upstream towards Baton Rouge. Nathan will remain with Butler in New Orleans, acting as an advisor and Jailer.

On May 8th, she hears that Baton Rouge, her capital has been captured, and her heart gives a painful thud.

**So how was it? I apologize if anyone found anything offensive-I didn't mean anything. I'm just trying to imagine how this could've played out, to combine history and hetalia where I can. As you can tell, my main focus will be on Louisa, and what happened in Louisiana during the civil war.**

**Okay, so a few things: The south had a weaker infrastructure, and was less industrialized than the North, which is why I made Louisa younger and smaller than her Northern brothers…**

**New York was originally 'New Netherlands' so I made him look like and act kind of like Netherlands as well.**

**This is historically accurate. The south was blockaded and New Orleans, a huge political, social, and economic force was targeted at the time.**

**Oh, and Louisiana is weak and divided because her people are. A majority of her people was African-American slaves, and several people had commercial interests that the war obstructed.**

**R&R plz! Should I continue? What do you think? Any Questions?**


End file.
